fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Skip
Skip is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!. He has a pet rat named Pastrami, who is with him in the game. Appearance Skip has a fair skin tone and a large build. He has a noticeable amount of facial hair, as well as dark grey hair and thick lighter grey eyebrows. He wears a yellow construction helmet with some darker yellow stains on it. He wears a shirt with a khaki shade of brown with a yellow trim on the edge of the short sleeved shirt. He wears yellow and cement grey gloves. He wears a green overall with some noticeable stains on it. In the center of his overalls, is a pocket containing his pet rat, Pastrami. He wears a large belt with pockets and has big, brown shoes. Style B He wears a green and purple knit hat, which Pastrami is in, and wears a beige jersey with a purple "25" on it. Orders Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Pistachios *Chocolate Mint, Waffle Cone, Chocolate Mint Holiday (Onionfest) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sourballs **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Sugar Shallot Syrup *Pistachios *Chocolate Mint, Gummy Onion, Chocolate Mint Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pecan Pancake *Whipped Cream *Pecan Pancake *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pecan Pancake *Mint Cream *Pecan Pancake *Mint Cream *Pistachios *Drink: **Large Irish Cream Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Sriracha Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Tikka Masala Chicken Strips (All) * 2 French Fries (All) * 4 Taquitos (All) * Guacamole Holiday (New Year) * 8 Sriracha Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Tikka Masala Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Pizza Poppers (All) * 4 Taquitos (All) * Cheezy Whip Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! : Rank 18 * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 48 Unlockables * In Papa's Scooperia/HD, he is unlocked with Blackberry Bark and Sugar Shallot Syrup. * In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Champurrado Syrup. * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Taquitos. Stickers Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Order Tickets Papa's Scooperia Skip (Regular).png|Skip's Scooperia regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Skip (Regular).jpg|Skip's Scooperia To Go! regular order 0F605ED4-5E2D-4333-9976-3C79F650F469.jpeg|Skip’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. E258E33E-8989-492A-99B0-0961017FA0D9.jpeg|Skip’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Gallery Skip sm.jpg Skip Style B.jpg|Style B Skip SCOOPIE .jpg Angry Skip.PNG|"So this what I deserve after constructing Papa's Scooperia!" Skipgumglitch.png|Onionfest skip IMG_0030.PNG NewCustomerSkip.png 59FCCA2D-91FE-465E-B693-46620AC7CADF.jpeg|Skip’s perfect summer sundae! 53C31497-99B0-4CFB-AE38-8C41DF65EB07.png|Scooperia/HD Intro. skip B style.jpg Papa’s Wingeria To Go! Intro.PNG|Skip in the Papa's Wingeria To Go! Intro. Fan Art Skipart.png|By Zoomer3539 skip.jpg Skip_and_Pastrami_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia Debuts Category:S Characters Category:Incomplete Sections